Un día me querrás…
by Roxas Hatsune
Summary: Esta historia empieza como un Auron X Tidus pero Yuna llega a la vida de Tidus y como saben se enamoran X3 Reviews
1. Chapter 1

Un día me querrás…

Se que soy un llorón que todos me golpean y que mi papa siempre esta tomando Sake pero tu siempre estas ahí conmigo…espero que un día solo un día tu me amaras...ese es mi deseo..Pero…te puedes enamorar de otra persona que no soy yo...o yo me enamore de otra persona...todo puede pasar...tal vez nos casemos…jajaja pero no se puede por que Yo soy un Niño y Tu un adulto...y además...eres un hombre...y yo también… y los hombres no se deben de amar entre si…bueno…eso yo creo…no se si se pueda…pero de todos modos te amo nadie tomara tu lugar…

-Tidus

Era una noche en la gran ciudad de Zanakard estaba un niño rubio sentado en la masa haciendo su tarea de matemáticas y un hombre de pelo negro ojos cafés le habla

-Tidus como vas en la tarea-

-pues…es que la maestra nos dejo hacer una divisiones que son muuuuuuuuuuyyyyyyy difíciles -_- -

- ¬¬ como no se te van a hacer difíciles si no le echas ganas-

- claro que le echo ganas pero es TAN aburrido - _ - -

- Tidus estas en quinto grado ya deberías de sabértelas-

- ¿me puedes ayudar?-pregunto Tidus con una carita de angelito

- O.O ¿yo?-

-sip-Tidus se empieza a poner su cara con la de Auron

- ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Jecht?-

-por que el siempre esta borracho-se empieza a acercar a la cara del hombre

- que te pasa Tidus-

-nada-de pronto Tidus besa a Auron en los labios

-O.O-

-^^ voy a mi cuarto-

Tidus fue a su cuarto muy contento y un poco sonrojado y vio a una chica sentada en su cama

-¿¿¿tu...tu quien eres???-

-…-

-¡¡¡te estoy hablando!!!-

-Yo…pues…me llamo Yuna…-

-¿pero que haces en mi cama?-pregunto Tidus un poco enojado

-…es que…yo…pues…-

-¿si?-

-El...El señor Auron me dejo quedarme con mi prima unos días…-

-¡¿y te dejo en MI cuarto?!-

-pues…es que mi prima…dormirá con Auron-

En ese momento no le creí pero algo de mi me decía que esa chica no mentía pero la otra parte no le gustaba lo que dijo no se a quien creerle por que Auron…Yo a Auron lo amo y el me ama a mi…bueno…eso yo creo no se

-¿El te dijo? o tú lo inventaste-

-bueno…mi prima dijo eso y yo le creo pero… ¿tu?-

-pues no Auron nunca dormiría con otra persona-

-eso tu crees…tal vez el no te lo allá dicho ¿no crees?-

-pero…el nunca me mentiría…yo lo conozco muy bien-

-tal vez el no te diga unas cosas pero tu le dices todo de ti-

Esa chica…tuviera razón…por que cuando le pregunto a Auron algunas cosas no me responde pero yo le cuento todo lo que me pasa y que siento…

-pues…no se a quien tuviera razón…-Tidus se sienta al lado de Yuna un poco distraído

- ¿no sabes a quien creerle o solo piensas que es una burla?-

-es que a Auron le digo todo sobre mi en eso tienes razón pero…no creo que mentiría-

-jeje a mi me paso una vez lo mismo por que mi padre había muerto nunca lo creí hasta que mi `prima me lo dijo…me sentí muy desonrado al saber eso y además también mi mama se murió-

-¿entonces eres huérfana?-

-Pues si…pero se que me están cuidando en donde sea que estén n.n-

-pues a mi paso algo parecido…por que mi padre nunca esta y mi mama esta de viaje en todo Spira-

-¿y por que no te llevaron? –

-eso es privado no te lo puedo decir-

-ok ^^-

Mi corazón palpitaba muy fuerte cuando me volteo a ver y me puse todo rojo esa chica era tan linda

-y cual es tu nombre-

-Tidus O///O-

-espero que nos llevemos muy bien ^^-

-espero lo mismo-

-¡¡¡YUNA!!!-grito una chica rubia de ojos verdes con espiral cayéndole encima a Yuna

-¡Rikku!vajate de mi _-

-perdón perdón-

-tu eres la que va a dormir con Auron ¬ ¬-

-si y a ti que te importa ¬¬ -

-MUCHO!¬ ¬ -

-ya no peleen –

-el empezó ¬ ¬-

-no es cierto eres tu-

-no tu-

-yo no-

-YA!!-

-¬ ¬ mira el lado que MI primita te quiere proteger –

-yo O///O-

-pero si apenas la conocí ¬¬ -

- a veces ay amor a primera vista-

- pero eso solo es en los cuentos-

-eso tu crees JOJO-

-pero!pero!-

-si yo me enamore de el LINDO Auron ^^ -

Me daban tantas ganas de orcarla!! Nunca habia visto una persona TAN fastidiosa…no podia creer que fuera la prima de Yuna no era dulce me hacia enojar tanto que parecia que iba a explotar del enojo _

-ja ja ja ja ja ja!!!mejor me voy a fuera X3-

-ok *¬ ¬ -

-jeje perdon que mi prima sea tan bromista ^///^-

-no importa pero no se como sea tu prima si tu eres tan linda y hermosa-

O_o por que dije eso nunca le habia dicho a una persona asi ni a mi madre

-emh…gracias O////O –

-perdon!!es que se me salio-

-no importa O///O-

-es que a ninguna chica le he dicho asi esas cosas tan…-

-hermosas ^//^ gracias Tidus -

-de nada .///. –

Asi paso TODA la noche (no se me ocurrio nada XD)

-neeeeee!!! Por que tengo que dormir con Tidus!!!-

-es que primita ^.^… yo voy a dormir con Auron y ya no hay mas cuartos-

-pero -_- -

-perdon Yuna-

Yuna se fue al cuarto de Tidus que solo llevaba un chorsito

-etto O////O –

-Yuna!!!-agarra una toalla y se la pone

-es que tendre que dormir contigo O///O-

- -///- ok…-

Yuna se puso en la cama de Tidus pero se dio la vuelta (por que Yuna si no…se estuviera desangrando ^.^)

-buenas…noches Tidus-

-zzzzz-

-wow!!se durmió antes que yo O_O –

Yuna se dio la vuelta y vio que Tidus estaba completamente dormido intento abrazar a Tidus pero algo no la dejo

-_ por que no lo puedo abrazar!!!-

Tidus se dio la vuelta y casi la iba a besar

-O///O espero que no me bese…que estoy diciendo quiero que me bese X3 –

Paso una hora y Yuna no podia dormir

-kya!no puedo dormir!!-

-zzzz-

-ni con mis gritos despierta-

Tidus se levanta y se pone arriba de Yuna

-Tidus!!!!!!!-

-eh…Yuna…por que estoy…arriba de ti?-

-no lo se O///O-

-primita!!O.O –

Fin del primer capitulo


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 "solicitando ayuda"

-etto…Rikku no es lo que piensas-

-Tidus!!-dijo Rikku sin poder creer lo que ve

-zzzz-Tidus se acuesta de nuevo en Yuna

-Rikku!!!esto…no…es…-

-Tidus-

- Auron eso crees de mi?-Tidus sonrojado y sonriendo estaba soñando

- eh?-

- loco-

-odio que Rikku llegara y te apartaras de mi -

- ahora si-Rikku salio por un rato y trajo una cubeta llena de agua y se la echa

-FRIO!!!-

-Yuna duermete abajo-

-ok -

-y no te acerques a el perver de Tidus-dijo Rikku casi saliendo del cuarto

-Yuna…quedate…aquí…no…te…vallas….-

-es que…-

-por favor Yuna-

-bueno pero si me abrazas-

-ok -Tidus abrazo a Yuna y se durmieron

-oye Auron-

-¿si?-

-por que Tidus sueña contigo?-

- por dios otra vez-

-eh?-

- es que parece que a Tidus le gusto-

-QUE!!!-

-pero…sabes que solo a ti te amo-(solo Auron es tierno con Rikku)

- jeje que dulce eres conmigo-

-jeje-

-bueno! hay que hacer la operación T X Y –

-T…X…Y-

-si si! Tidus X Yuna…por que aorita vi que Tidus estaba arriba de Yuna –

-por dios-

-lo se ademas estaba tan cerca -

-tendre que pegarle a Tidus-

-no!es perfecto para la operación!!!-

-ok…-

-que tal si los llevamos a…-

-Midgar?-

-nop….Gongaga?-

- no-

-creo que tardaremos –

Al dia siguiente

-Yuna!-

- zzz-

-vamos despierta!-

- zzz-

-kupo(1)!!despierta-

- buenos dias-

-wow por fin despiertas-

-gomene!-

-emh…Yuna te acuerdas que ayer querias decirme Tidus-chan- (eso no salio en la historia dijeron que quitara esa parte)

-sip-

-pues si quieres puedes decirme asi -

-en verdad!!!-

-pero…-

-si?-

-pues-

-si…-

-invita las paletas de hielo-

- ok…-dijo Yuna rompiendo su linda imaginación de que la besaria

Tidus y Yuna bajaron a la sala que estaban Auron y Rikku

-hola noviecitos-

-este...-

-nos queremos y…ups -

- hay esperanzas-

-etto – dijo Yuna toda roja como tomate

- me aras la vida imposible verdad?-

-si -

-oh Tidus Yuna-

-si Auron?-Dijeron Tidus y Yuna

-nos iremos a "costa del sol "-

-pero y si mi padre regresa-

- que importa-se rio Rikku

-gracias…-

Rikku salio un pequeño rato y regreso

-ya conseguí transporte-

De pronto llego una gran nave Yuna y Yo nos aterramos a ver esa cosa tan…grande!

-papi Cid -grito Rikku muy emocionada

-hola mi niña..con que este sera tu esposo-señalando a Auron con una sonrisa en su cara

-si si!quiero que el sea –

"bueno… saltándonos eso Yuna y Yo fuimos a investigar"

-oye Tidus-chan-(le gusto decirle asi)

-si?-

-y si sale un monstruo?-

-Nah! Ademas aquí estoy para protegerte -

-gracias-dijo Yuna dandole a Tidus una sonrisa

Estuvimos caminando hasta llegar a un elevador

-que le pongo?-

-"tejado"?que es? ponle-

"le apachurre a un botón y fuimos a una puerta y vimos un gran camino pero… "

-KYAAAAA!!!!NOS VAMOS A CAER!!!!-Yuna se desmayo repentinamente

-vamos Yuna despierta –

De pronto una el aire nos aventó y Yuna se estaba callendo

-AYUDA!-

"Nadie llegaba eso me daba miedo por que nos pudiéramos matar en un segundo pero…no se como y quien…pero una persona nos salvo "

-primita!-grito Rikku asustada al ver que Yuna estaba inconsciente

-Rikku-dijo Tidus con la frente abajo-es que..-

-Tidus?...-Dijo Yuna muy tranquila mente

-Yuna! Estas bien? no te lastimaste?-dijo Tidus muy preocupado mientras que la abrazaba

-estoy…bien…mientras este contigo-

"eso fue tan raro…pense que ibamos a morir creo que estaríamos mejor asi…aunque no quisiera ver a Yuna morir creo que tambien me e enamorado de ella…mi cabeza se esta volviendo loca por ella mi corazon mi cuerpo ya no se que mas puede pasar"

-Tidus…te quisiera decir algo muy importante yo…tu…este…-

-mejor vamonos-dijo Rikku mientras veia a Yuna

-bueno yo…es… este… me…me… tengo…-me puse todo rojo no se por que pero Yuna puso una cara tan…linda!-

- ya ve a donde sea que debas de ir- poniéndole un dedo en la boca a Tidus

-ok…-Tidus se va caminando un poco lento mientras veia la dulce cara de Yuna

"waa! por que no me la puedo quitar de la cabeza!!!"

Entonces aparecio un pequeño chico en miniatura estaba en mi cama dormido era un chico de pelo café ojos como de cristal azules parecían canicas pequeñísimas

-hey tu quien eres?-

-mmmh? yo…soy Sora…-diciendo el chico despertando

-y de donde vienes?-

- del reino Squre –

-y donde es eso-

-muy pero muy lejos de Spira y de Zanakard-

-oh y a que has venido-

-ah ayudarte en tu vida-

-de que-

- si que eres un tonto e venido ayudarte en tu vida amorosa-

- aja y que sabes de mi?-dijo Tidus sin creerle a Sora

-todo hasta mas de lo que tu sabes de ti-

-dime algo para asegurarme-

-tu ropa interior es roja-

-otra cosa mas mejor-

-ok-aparece un pequeño libro-tu amas a…Auron y a Yuna?-

-si-

-y no sabes por quien elegir-

-tu por quien elegirías?-

-pues a la chica por que a "Auron" ya tiene novia o esposa eso no lo se-

-creo que es su novia-

-eso no te importa o si?-

-no pero-se acuesta en su cama-como la enamoro?-

- tanto la amas?-

-si y mucho-

-porque no le dices?-

-pues por Yuna…-

-y como le dirias-

-YUNA TE AMO!!!-

-Tidus…-dijo Yuna abriendo la puerta del cuarto de Tidus

-Yuna!!-

Fin del cap 2


End file.
